Interlaced destinies:Prisoner of Azcaban
by HanyAny
Summary: As harry starts his 3th year a new student from a foreing country will come to either help him or destroy him, HPHG, AUHermione


**Prologue:**

November 2nd 1992

Midnight arrived to an unmapped island near the territorial seas of a country in America, where a women stud in front of a three-story altar of the deaths giving it the finishing touches, she had already put on the choppy-paper with different designs, the skulls made out of sugar or chocolate and the different candles to light the path of the spirits as tradition said it said. She made the altar in honor of her mother and her fallen best friends.

As she laid the last of their favorite food dishes at the center she couldn't help but think of the things she could've done differently, thing that could've prevent the death of her friends.

Perhaps if she hadn't left them they would be alive now, or she had gone back when she find out of their mark destinies, she could've done something to protect them, maybe even convinced them of leaving like she did, after all is our God given right to choice if we live up or not to what is expected of us.

But then again, if she had stay their she probably would be death by now, not that she run away to safe her own skin, no, she left because she had to fulfill a mission given to her before she even went in to the wizarding world and she could risk dying before passing said mission to an other generation.

And if she had gone back there was little she could've done to help but stand by the side of her friends during the fight and either witness their death or die with them, and then everything would've been lost. Not to mention she had other people to respond to, a whole family to take care of.

A single tear came down her cheek as she finally laid their picture on its place at a side of the orange and white altar, thinking about the life her friends left behind them.

Finishing the last of her prayers, she got up from her kneeling position and raised a glass to toast with them as tradition mark. She drank the burning liquid all at once and it was then, when her throat was recovering from the effect of the drink and she took a deep breath to clear her mind, that she felt "it": the change in the air, like if it became thicker and the chill that run down her spine. She froze for a second not believing what she felt, she took an other deep breath taking in the signals that could only mean one thing.

-Magic- she whispered with surprise and rage at the same time because, since twelve years ago, magic had nothing to do near her.

She gave her back to the altar and left the beach where it was to run straight to her house, she had to keep safe her sons, she had to save the next generation.

Right at the end of the wharf she saw them, three shady figures with black cloaks and skull masks. How they where able to get in to her island? She didn't know, but she didn't had time to think about them she had to stop them.

"_Reducto"_ she thought and a second later the wharf exploded sending the intruder to the water.

She then resumed her race to the inside of her house, upon entering her oldest son came to her encounter, he had heard the explosion and by the expression of her mother he knew something was terribly wrong.

--Mami, what is going on?!—said Yair, an eighteen year old boy with black curly hair and imposing presence.

--Get your brother and go inside your room—she answered pushing him to the side.

--Mami! What's wrong?—Arturo, her fifth teen year old son with the same black curly hair and brunette skin, ask as he run down the entrance hallway.

She grabbed both boys by their collars and shoved in to the nearest room.

--Don't you dare to come out! No matter what!—she said as she closed the door.

"_Colloportus cognatus" _she thought placing her hand on the door making it impossible for anyone who wasn't her family to open it.

She looked back to see if the Death Eaters had come out of the water, they were almost by the door.

"_Murus" _She thought pointing her hand to the door, at the moment a rock wall appear in front of the door, twelve years before it would've been a solid iron one, she was losing her touch.

She run down the house to the farthest room in it, on her way she put up wards and different curses to stop the Death Eaters but she knew in the end she was going to have to face them all.

She got to the room just as her twelve year old daughter was opening the door, as the women saw her living image coming out the room to the view of the intruders she thought _"fumus umbrae"_ and filled the hallway with a dark fog.

Her daughter started sobbing, she could feel the evil inside her home and she was terribly scared and the fact that she couldn't see a thing didn't help at all.

--Don't worry darling, I'm here, you'll be all right-- the child heard her mother say, she looked up and saw her mother running to her, the rosary in her hand glowing letting her see around her.

The women came up to her and lifted her up to get her back in to the room; she closed the door behind her.

--Sleep—she told to her daughter placing her hand over her eyes _"somnus imus"_ and the child went limp in her arms. She placed her on the bed praying for her protection.

--_"In nomenee patris, filis et espiritus sancti. __Ámen"_ Librala de todo mal, Señor—

At that moment the door was blasted and at the frame she saw two cloaked figures ready to strike.

--Leave this home, demons, you are not welcome here—she said in a loud and imposing voice, raising her rosary to eye level. The two Death Eaters try to get inside the room but they couldn't go beyond the door frame.

--Now Lety there is no need for little tricks, you're just delaying the inevitable—one of them said silky snake like voice. –_"Deturbego"_!—he yelled as he jabbed his wand, making her barrier quiver, but she held her ground.

--And what would that be?—she asked with fake interest.

--Take what belongs to our lord back—

--There's nothing for you here, now leave!—yelling the last part the Death Eaters had to step back.

--Don't make things worst for you!—the other one intervened, then she point her wand at Lety sending a purple beam against her but she was able to deflect it easily.

--You know you have nothing against me; I defied and defeat _Tommyboy_ more times than anyone else—

--Give us what we want or he will be the one to pay—the third Death Eater said finally making his appearance, Yair was with him held by the neck with a wand pointing to his head.

The barrier she held until then gave away, she couldn't believe he had come out of the room, couldn't believe he got caught.

--Let him go he has nothing to do with this—

--Give us what we want—said the first Death Eater getting closer.

--Never—_"__Tarantallegra" _shethought making him dance uncontrollably, just for the fun of it, she couldn't believe how much she actually missed magic, even in her precarious situation. It didn't matter she was better than them, she should have remembered pride is the fall of all human beings.

--_"Finite"_—the female Death Eater said finishing Lety's incantation. ---Just tell us where it is and no one will get hurt—she finished sweetly.

Lety could've barf right then and there.

--Except for the whole of God's creation…-- She couldn't finish her phrase because the Death Eater that had just come out of her jinx had cast the torture curse on her son. She heard his cries of pain and her heart froze. Because of her distraction her son was in pain.

--Stop it!—she yelled and she held her hand as if summoning her son to her but instead a yellow beam came out of him and she send it to one responsible for his pain. The Death Eater fell in pain but the curse didn't last long after all she didn't have enough hate in her. _"Accio" _She then thought, and she summoned the female Death Eater to her.

--Let him go or she will pay—

--We know you don't have it in you, you don't kill—said the death eater that held her son.

--You don't know what a mother would do for her children—

--Give him to her—ordered the first Death Eater.

--But…—

--Do it! We'll trade at the same time—

--You first—answered Lety.

The third Death Eater hurled her son to her, and she did the same with the women. But just before she took hold of her son she heard someone yell the killing curse, she panicked, and the only thing she thought of doing was move her son _"Mobilicorpus"_.

Her son was out of the way, unfortunately she wasn't and the course hit her square on the chest. Because of her training, she didn't dye right away, if she was given time she cold counter it. She swayed a little bit before finally falling to her knees, she said a silent pray to protect her children until she finally fell to the ground, along with Yair.

--Well isn't this grant look at what you've done!— the female Death Eater yelled, turning to her partner.

--She deserved it!—he yelled.

--And how are we supposed to get the artifact now!—

--We'll find a way, now let's finish things here—he said pointing his wand the girl on the bed.

--Don't!—the female said again. –You should know that Lety Méndez was one of the smartest and more powerful witches of our times… she wouldn't have dyed with out leaving a way for somebody else to fallow up her mission, that somebody being the girl you're about to kill.

--So what shall we do now? dear— he asked in a mocking voice

--We've already done enough, we will leave this kids for now and wait until it's time—the third Death Eater said kneeling down next to Lety, he passed a hand trough her dark brow hair. Nobody saw him make the sing of the cross over her forehead, it was the least he could do.

--Let's go—he said as he got up.

--You go ahead I clean things up here—the female Death Eater said.

--Fine!—the first death eater said getting out of the room with his partner.

The female death eater waited until the others left to look down at the body of her enemy.

--You're not death yet, are you?—she said with venom in her voice. Lety blinked in response. –You truly are powerful, you should've joined us. Wouldn't be in this predicament.— she then went up next to the bed and pointed her wand to the girl. All Lety could do was grunt, it was taking a lot of effort to fight the curse; she could feel it fighting her soul, trying to reap it out of her.

The death eater did several complex movements with her hands until she found the right incantation

--_"Confiteris tu veritas"_—she smiled to what the girl reveled.

--You should be glad I'm not disappointed, she is own of us all right—she said smirking with satisfaction.—Consider this my payment of my debt with you… she will live… and your suffering will end—she pointed her wand to Lety.

Lety could only take her last deep breath and held her rosary tighter. The Death Eater decided to whisper some last word to her, and finally…

--_Avada Kedavra_—there's no way Lety could've survived a second killing curse.

The next day Hermione Granger Méndez, woke up from the deepest sleep she'd ever experienced. She should've feel well rested but she didn't: the scar on her cheek hurt, the air was cold and she felt extremely distress.

She got of the bed and saw it:

Her mother laid down on the floor and her brother a few steps next to her.

She crawled next to her mother and shook her, but it was of no use, she was death.

**A/N: Hi everyone, so this is my first Harry Potter fic. It's going to fallow canon but introducing this AU Hermione Tatiana and it is going to focus of her and Harry's relationship and destiny that they share. I'm planning it to be a saga starting from PoA. And I think it will have a lot of religious reference, nothing disrespectful I'm a religious girl my self. I just wanted to see if you like the introduction of the fic.**

**I probably wont be able to updated quickly I apologize for that, but I got lots of work at the university and such. And I have to finish up reading PoA, and GoF I can not base my story of the movies can I?**

**Well just R&R, no flames please.**

**PS. I don't even know what a beta is so if anyone wants to explain me or be my beta you are very welcome. ****And PLEASE R&R a good review will make my day and a critic would make a better writer**

**Glossary:**

"_cognatus": means relative, as in family, in Latin._

"_Murus": wall in Latin_

"_fumus umbrae" fumus: _smoke, fog; _umbrae: _shadow

"_somnus imus": deep sleep_

"_Librala de todo mal": deliver her from evil_

"_Deturbego": tear down_


End file.
